Crossover Story (Zack Isaac Sanchez Style)
Zack Isaac Sanchez's movie-spoofs of "Toy Story". It appeared on YouTube on June 21, 2019. Cast: *Sheriff Woody - flippy *Buzz Lightyear - Gaturro *Mr. Potato Head - RJ (Over the Hedge) *Slinky Dog - Leo San Juan (Las Leyendas) *Rex - Mortadelo (Mortadelo and Filemon) *Hamm - Roddy St. James (Flushed Away) *Bo Peep - Atsuko Kagari (Little Witch Academia) *Sarge - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Sarge's Soldiers - Various Birds (The Angry Birds Movie and Rio) *Andy Davis - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Mrs. Davis - Rita Loud (The Loud House) *Molly Davis - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *Sid Phillips - Ludo (Star vs the Force of Evil) *Hannah Phillips - Chi (Duck Duck Goose) *Scud - Linnux (Rock Dog) *Barrel of Monkeys - Werewolf Kids (Hotel Transylvania) *Etch - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Lenny - Top Cat *Bo Peep's Sheep - Kevin, Stuart and Bob (Minions) *Mr. Shark - Lenny (Shark Tale) *Mr. Spell - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) *RC - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Robot - Nathan Adams (Yo-kai Watch) *Rocky Gibraltar - El Chacas (Marcianos vs. Mexicanos) *Snake - Larry (The Wild) *Troll Dolls - Various Animals *Hockey Punk - Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Minions (Despicable Me) *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Mel (Despicable Me 3) *Combat Carl - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Baby Face - Norm (Norm of the North) *Ducky - Reggie (Free Birds) *Frog - Pip (Barnyard) *Hand-in-the-Box - Gene (The Emoji Movie) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Violet Parr (The Incredibles)/Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) *Jingle Joe - Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) *Legs - Deb Turnbull (Robotboy) *Rockmobile - Boog (Open Season) *Roller Bob - Chris Kirkman (Bravest Warriors) *Walking Car - Alex (Madagascar) *Burned Rag Doll - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Mater (Cars) *Yellow Soldier Toys - Gru and Dru (Despicable Me 3) *Sally Doll - Giselle (Open Season) Scenes: *Crossover Story (Toy Story) Part 1 - Opening ("You've Got a Friend in Me") *Crossover Story (Toy Story) Part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *Crossover Story (Toy Story) Part 3 - "The Perfect Presents" *Crossover Story (Toy Story) Part 4 - Gaturro, the Space Ranger *Crossover Story (Toy Story) Part 5 - "Strange Things" *Crossover Story (Toy Story) Part 6 - Condorito and Gaturro Fight/Sid (Ludo) *Crossover Story (Toy Story) Part 7 - What Will Andy (Lincoln Loud) Pick?/A Condor Accused *Crossover Story (Toy Story) Part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station *Crossover Story (Toy Story) Part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet *Crossover Story (Toy Story) Part 10 - Gaturro Meets the Minions *Crossover Story (Toy Story) Part 11 - At Sid's (Ludo) House *Crossover Story (Toy Story) Part 12 - Playtime with Sid (Ludo) *Crossover Story (Toy Story) Part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" *Crossover Story (Toy Story) Part 14 - Gaturro Bandage *Crossover Story (Toy Story) Part 15 - Sid's (Ludo's) Window to Andy's (Lincoln Loud's) Window *Crossover Story (Toy Story) Part 16 - The Big One *Crossover Story (Toy Story) Part 17 - "Gaturro, I Can't Do This Without You" *Crossover Story (Toy Story) Part 18 - Condorito Asks for Help/The Rescue Mission *Crossover Story (Toy Story) Part 19 - 'Play Nice!' *Crossover Story (Toy Story) Part 20 - The Chase *Crossover Story (Toy Story) Part 21 - Rocket Power *Crossover Story (Toy Story) Part 22 - Christmas in Andy's (Lincoln Loud's) House *Crossover Story (Toy Story) Part 23 - End Credits Movie used: *Toy Story (1995) Clips From Movies and Shows: *Condorito: La Película (2017) *Condorito 3-D (2015) *Gaturro (2010) *Gaturro, La Serie (2014) *Over the Hedge (2006) *Little Witch Academia (2017) *Little Witch Academia: The Enchanted Parade (2015) *La Leyenda de La Nahuala (2007) *La Leyenda de La Llorona (2011) *La Leyenda de Las Momias de Guanajuato (2014) *La Leyenda del Chupacabras (2016) *Legend Quest (2017) *La Leyenda del Charro Negro (2018) *Mortadelo and Filemon: Mission Implausible (2014) *Mortadelo y Filemón (TV Series) *Flushed Away (2006) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *The Loud House (2016) *Star vs the Forces of Evil (2015-19) *Duck Duck Goose (2018) *Rock Dog (2017) *Hotel Transylvania (2012) *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) *Hotel Transylvania: The Series (2017) *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *Big Hero 6: The Series (2017) *Top Cat: The Movie (2011) *Top Cat Begins (2015) *Minions (2015) *Shark Tale (2004) *Robots (2005) *Cars (2006) *Cars 2 (2011) *Cars 3 (2017) *Yo-kai Watch (2014-18) *Marcianos vs. Mexicanos (2018) *The Wild (2006) *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) *Despicable Me (2010) *Despicable Me 2 (2013) *Despicable Me 3 (2017) *Gravity Falls (2012-16) *Norm of the North (2016) *Free Birds (2013) *Barnyard (2006) *The Incredibles (2004) *Incredibles 2 (2018) *The Emoji Movie (2017) *The Good Dinosaur (2015) *Surf's Up (2007) *Surf's Up 2: WaveMania (2017) *Open Season (2006) *Open Season 2 (2008) *Open Season 3 (2010) *Open Season: Scared Silly (2015) *Bravest Warriors (2012) *Madagascar (2005) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *Robotboy (2005-2008) Gallery: Sheriff_Condorito.png|Condorito as Woody Gaturro_Lightyear.png|Gaturro as Buzz Lightyear RJ.jpg|RJ as Mr. Potato Head Akko as Bo Peep.png|Atsuko Kagari as Bo Peep Leo infobox.png|Leo San Juan as Slinky Dog Los-intríngulis-de-Mortadelo-y-Filemón-contra-Jimmy-el-Cachondo-21.jpg|Mortadelo as Rex Roddy (from Flushed Away) as David (Emillio Mazur).jpg|Roddy St. James as Hamm Red in The Angry Birds Movie.jpg|Red as Sarge rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6640.jpg|Various Birds as Sarge's Soldiers Lincoln Davis.png|Lincoln Loud as Andy Davis Rita Loud vector image.png|Rita Loud as Mrs. Davis Lilly Loud.png|Lily Loud as Molly Davis Season_1_Ludo.png|Ludo as Sid Phillips duck-duck-goose-phim-hoat-hinh-vui-nhon-danh-cho-cac-gia-dinh-vao-dip-tet-2018-2051622.png|Chi as Hannah Phillips Linnux rock dog.png|Linnux as Scud Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-8312.jpg|Werewolf Kids as Barrel of Monkeys Baymax.png|Baymax as Etch Don gato-2011-1b.jpg|Top Cat as Lenny Kevin, Bob and Stuart.png|Kevin, Stuart and Bob as Bo Peep's Sheep Lenny.png|Lenny as Mr. Shark Rodney robots.jpg|Rodney Copperbottom as Mr. Spell Lightning mcqueen cars 3 by jannodisney-dbny6ur - Copy.png|Lightning McQueen as RC Nathanyokaiwatch (1).png|Nathan Adams as Robot El Chacas (3).png|El Chacas as Rocky Gibraltar Thewild larry.jpg|Larry as Snake Sherman.png|Sherman as Hockey Punk IMG 4302.JPG|Minions as Various Squeeze Toy Aliens Mel_Minion_01.png|Mel as Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien Dipper Pines.jpg|Dipper Pines as Combat Carl Norm.jpg|Norm as Baby Face Reggie turkey free birds.png|Reggie as Ducky Pip the Mouse.png|Pip as Frog Gene.jpg|Gene as Hand-in-the-Box Violet-parr-the-incredibles-6.29.jpg|Violet Parr as Janie, Thunderclap.jpg|and Thunderclap as Pterodactyl Cody Maverick.jpg|Cody Maverick as Jingle Joe Debs.png|Deb Turnbull as Legs Boog open season martin lawrence.png|Boog as Rockmobile Chris kirkman.png|Chris Kirkman as Roller Bob Alex in Madagascar.jpg|Alex as Walking Car Penny Peterson.png|Penny Peterson as Burned Rag Doll Mater cars 3.png|Mater as Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy Gru and dru dm3.jpg|Gru and Dru as Yellow Soldier Toys Giselle.jpg|Giselle as Sally Doll See also * Crossover Story 2 (Toy Story 2) * Crossover Story 3 (Toy Story 3) * Crossover Story 4 (Toy Story 4) * Crossover Story Treats (Toy Story Treats) * Crossover Story of Terror! (Toy Story of Terror!) * Crossover Story That Time Forgot (Toy Story That Time Forgot) Category:Zack Isaac Sanchez Category:Zack097 Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Category:Rated G Films